Dosa
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Aku menutup mataku, menghela nafas dan berusaha bertahan lewat selimut. Ketika itu, aku ingat betapa mengerikannya kakak. Dia tersenyum sendiri di depan ponsel. Terkadang, dia memanggil ponselnya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh. Kali ini, aku diam di jendela kamar, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela layaknya orang dungu. Mataku menatap kosong, lalu teringat kejadian 2 tahun lalu..


Warning : OOC, OC, Karakter yang dinistakan.

Disclaimer : Karakter dan Naruto sepenuhnya milik Master Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali OC. Saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan.

Oh ya, ngomong2 saya ngegambarin Sasuke jadi anak umur 10 tahun, ehehe, mungkin bakalan sedikit aneh ehe :"D

Summary : Aku menutup mataku, menghela nafas dan berusaha bertahan lewat selimut. Ketika itu, aku ingat betapa mengerikannya kakak. Dia tersenyum sendiri di depan ponsel. Terkadang, dia memanggil ponselnya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh, entah dia mendapat dari nama itu, yang jelas itu cukup membuatku merinding. Kali ini, aku diam di jendela kamar, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela layaknya orang dungu. Mataku menatap kosong, lalu teringat kejadian 2 tahun lalu..

.

.

.

\- Dosa -

Aku tersenyum, senang juga bahagia menerpaku lalu melompat dari kasur setelahnya, bahagia terasa di dalam dada, mendapati kakak datang dengan senyuman, senyuman manis bak pangeran dari negeri seberang, aku kadang tak yakin dia adalah kakakku. Dia seperti jelmaan seorang peri, itu pun jika dia perempuan, tapi kakak lebih dari itu.

Aku mencintai kakak Itachi! sangat!

"Kemarilah, Sasuke, kau merindukan aku bukan?" Ia melambai, menyuruhku mendekat, memberikanku hadiah berupa senyuman yang menawan. Senyuman yang membuatku luluh, segalanya terasa sangat berarti hanya dengan senyuman itu.

Sasuke, tidak ada yang spesial dari namaku. Tapi, kakak Itachi memanggil namaku dengan cara yang manis yang hanya akan di dengar dan di mengerti olehku saja. Walau, kakak Itachi tidak seperti kakak kebanyakan yang senantiasa memberi hadiah kapan dan di manapun ketika mereka pulang ke rumah.

Namun, dengan seperti ini saja, dia sudah membuatku senang, senang untuk ukuran anak berusia 10 tahun sepertiku.

Kakak Itachi selalu memelukku dengan sangat erat, mengusap helaianku dan bermain nakal di dalamnya terdapat kasih sayang yang kentara buat jantungku berdetak mengiringi melodi.

Refleks, aku memegang pipi, rasanya hangat dan lebih merah dari sebuah tomat. Yuzuru Aria bilang ini namanya cinta, tapi kakakku bilang ini akibat dinginnya salju.

Oh ya, kakak Itachi terkadang memakai kacamata dan ketika kami saling mendekatkan wajah, kacamata kakak akan berembun, layaknya hujan di planet Venus.

Indah...

"Kakak, ayo kita main."

"Sasuke maaf ya, kakak ada urusan sekarang kita tidak bisa bermain.."

Kemudian, bell rumah kami berbunyi, bertepatan dengan itu kakak langsung tertawa. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk meninggakan momen antara aku dan kakak.

Pintu terbuka, aku bersembunyi di balik punggung kakak Itachi, memasang tampang datar, malas dan masa bodoh. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menganggu momen kami, titik!

"Oh, Aria-chan, selamat pagi, mencari Sasuke?"

Ha? Aria?

Aku melongok dari balik punggung Kakak Itachi. Memasang tampang penasaran. "Aria, mau apa pagi-pagi ke sini?"

Aria, mengeryit. "Main Ski! Aku dapat alat Ski baru dari Obito dan Kakashi, kamu mau main?"

"Boleh."

Tapi, di antara semuanya. Ada satu hal yang membuatku melupakan kakak, yaitu, Yuzuru Aria.

Yah, Aria. Teman curhatku soal kakak.

.

.

.

Lelah bermain, meluncur sana-sini dan berlarian ke sana dan ke mari, buatku sedikit lapar. Saat itu juga, Aria mengajakku untuk minum teh kayu manis hangat dan beberapa kukis yang selalu Aria buat. Ada berbagai macam rasa di sana, bentuknya bagus.

Aku dan Aria diam-diam pernah membuatkan ini untuk kakak Itachi dan ia sangat menyukai ini, memakan semuanya sampai habis dan memberikan ciuman khusus untukku yang bahkan Aria pun tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

Aku tahu, kukis buatanku tak seenak buatan Aria. Setengah dari levelnya pun tidak, tapi kakak melahap semua kukis buatanku dan memuji-muji toping kacang di atasnya. Ah, hal yang menyenangkan.

Dirasa Aria, aku terlihat aneh. Ia langsung melawan, merebut kukis cokelat dari tanganku. Ia menatapku heran. "Sasuke, melamun ya? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itachi?"

Refleks, pipiku merona. "Ah, seperti biasa. Hanya itu-itu saja. Tapi, ia tidak mau bermain lagi denganku." Kukibas-kibaskan tanganku.

"Hum, masalah serius.." Aria mendaratkan kukis cokelat ke dalam mulutku, cokelat terasa meleleh di dalam. Sebenarnya itu gerakan untuk menyuapi, kadang aku terlalu manja jika ada di sekitar Aria atau kakakku.

Aku dan Aria terlihat seumuran, walau sebenarnya ia seumuran dengan Kakashi-san dan Obito-san. Tapi, karena sebuah tragedi dia nampak-berubah-bentuk-seperti anak-anak.

Dia manis, juga cantik, orang-orang bilang para anggota klan Yuzuru itu memiliki wajah menarik. Tapi, kepribadian mereka kurang menyenangkan. Anehnya, Aria itu berbeda, dia baik, baik sekali malahan, walau dia terkadang nampak tak bersahabat di depan orang-orang baru.

"Jadi, Sasuke cemburu ya?"

"Be-begitulah." Aku merengut, menompang dagu kemudian memasang ekspresi malas-malasan, sesekali melirik Aria yang kuharap ia dapat memberiku solusi untuk masalah ini.

"Aku punya saran. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke cek ponsel Itachi dan lihat apa isinya, mungkin kau akan mengetahui sesuatu di sana, Itachi punya ponsel kan? Kau pernah cerita begitu padaku."

Mendadak, teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah! Aku pernah cerita pada Aria soal ponsel kakak 'kan? beberapa hari ini dia sering senyum-senyum sendiri dan memanggil ponselnya dengan sebutan aneh." Kugidikan bahu untuk ungkapan jijik di akhir kalimat.

Aria mengangguk. "Um, aku tidak begitu paham masalah orang dewasa. Jadi, apa kau mau aku bercerita soal ini pada Kakashi atau Obito dan menanyakan solusi?"

Kutarik Aria hingga ia menjerit. "Eh, jangan! Ini rahasia kita berdua! Aku akan menelitinya sendiri, Aria tinggal dengar saja ceritanya."

.

.

.

Malamnya, setelah aku berendam air panas dan tentunya aku mengajak kakak... ekehm.. itu.. mandi bersama. Aku menceritakan pengalaman bermain ski bersama Aria dan memuji-muji perempuan itu yang lebih mahir ketimbang diriku.

Memang, dari sekian murid di akademi, hanya aku dan Aria yang selalu terlihat hebat, makanya aku akrab dengan Aria, melalui pendekatan yang lama. Rutinitas di lanjutkan dengan makan malam, menonton TV dan terkadang kami bermain video game. Aku biasanya akan tertidur di antara kaki kakak dan ia dengan senang hati akan membawaku ke kamar, menyelimutiku, menemaniku dan tidur bersama sampai pagi.

Saat itu, ketika aku mengingat rencana yang Aria buat. Aku langsung pura-pura tidur, sadar bahwa aku sudah tidur, kakak menggendongku ke kamar, menyelimutiku, membacakan doa, kalimat-kalimat indah yang terakhir ia mendaratkan ciuman di keningku.

Sampai-sampai, aku menahan napas ketika kakak melakukan ini. Ini adalah hal terbaik yang kudapatkan setiap malam. Aku selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menggoda kakak jika ia lupa melakukan ini dan itu.

Sesaat setelah itu, terdengar langkah kaki di atas sebuah tangga dan aku sangat yakin jika kakak baru saja turun. Di desak rasa penasaran yang mendalam, diam-diam aku mengikuti kakak, mengintip dari celah lubang kunci kamarnya, kali ini ia tengah duduk di pinggir kasur.

Kala itu, surai hitam masih sedikit basah dan nampak indah ketika dia dengan sengaja mengibasnya. Helaian hitam beraroma mint itu berjibaku bersama wangi tubuh kakak yang selembut vanilla.

Aku bahkan terkesiap ketika kakak mulai berganti pakaian, oh sudahlah pikiranku ini sudah semakin parah.

Langkah bijaksana kakak mengalun, mendekati gagang pintu, buru-buru aku sembunyi. Kurasa kakak sedikit haus.

Di rasa aman, aku memberanikan diri dan secara sengaja memasuki kamar kakak. Lirik sana lirik sini. Mencari ponsel kesana kemari, tengok kanan tengok kiri. Kemana lagi aku harus mencari?

Kemudian..

'Ting'

Suara bell berdenting, aku menoleh ke segala arah. Mencari di mana suara itu berasal.

"Ketemu!"

Ponsel hitam milik kakak ada di sana, di atas nakas dekat jam weaker. Kusambar ponsel itu tak sabaran. Menekan tombol secara acak untuk membuka kunci.

'Ting'

Ponsel kakak berdenting lagi, tampilan menu utama menyambutku. Disana, ada sebuah foto terpampang, sebuah wallpaper, dengan kakakku yang tersenyum di gunakannya.

Terasa, pipiku merona lagi. Beberapa kali aku mengusap-ngusap layar dan yang terakhir menciumnya penuh penghayatan. Kurasa, aku hanya membuang-buang waktu, jadi, aku menekan sebuah ikon surat berwarna kuning. Di sana ada notifikasi merah bertuliskan angka '5'

Sebuah pesan? Dari siapa?

Hatiku berbisik, menyuruhku untuk membaca pesan. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku membacanya perlahan.

 **From : Uchiha Shisui**

 **Subject : Itachi, aku ingin kau datang ke rumahku malam ini, aku sudah menyiapkan hal yang sangat spesial, kau tahu? Permainan yang menarik. Hanya kau dan aku.**

 **Dari : Aku yang kau cintai ( love emoticon )**

Apa-apa'an ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Bukankah kak Shisui itu..

Lagi, aku membaca pesan lainnya.

 **From : Uchiha Shisui**

 **Subject : Itachi? Kau dimana? Datanglah, cepat. kau mencintaiku kan?**

Aku merasa sedikit aneh, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Antara marah, sakit hati dan frustasi. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sulit? Air mataku tidak mau keluar, dadaku terasa sesak, aku merasa hampa.

Napasku menjadi tak beraturan, aku memegangi dadaku, mengambil oksigen secara berontak dan kasar. Mengumpukan tenagaku untuk berbicara dan berdiri.

Sayang.

Aku melunglai, jatuh setelahnya, terjerembab di lantai, tungkaiku membeku dan mati rasa. Genggamanku melemah, ponsel kakak terjatuh, pecah layarnya. Ada guratan serupa sarang laba-laba di layarnya.

"Sasuke?" Suara lembut penuh perhatian memasuki pendengaran, membuat sejumlah ilusi samar.

Menjauh, sialan.

"Sasuke?"

Menjauh, sialan.

"Sasu-"

"Jangan mendekat!" Aku setengah berteriak, belingasan seperti sakit jiwa. Kepalaku berputar-putar.

Beringas, aku mengamuk, mendorong kakak, ada suara gelas pecah. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Aku akan menjelaskan ini, Sasuke."

Aku menoleh, semuanya terkesan basi. "Untuk apa? Kakakku seorang gay? PUAS!"

.

.

.

Berikutnya, aku tidak mau bicara pada kakak setelah meneriaki kata kasar di depan wajahnya, aku juga tidak mau menatap orang-orang di sekitarku atau berbicara dengan mereka. Takut secara sengaja aku membicarakan soal kakakku. Itu adalah aib bagi keluargaku. Aku menanggung malu atas ini semua.

Mungkin, aku egois, mau menang sendiri dan kurang pengertian. Kenapa aku membiarkan kakak mendapat sebuah kutukan dariku? Sedang kakak sendiri tidak menyalahkan aku atas kejadian ini.

Mungkin, aku terlalu mencintai kakak, yang buatku makin tersiksa. Semakin lama, aku menjadi kurang yakin. Apakah, rasa sayangku pada kakak ini, seperti hubungan adik dan kakak atau lebih dari itu? Jika, itu benar mungkin ini hanya cinta sepihak dan sebuah dosa.

Mata kakak menelisik pergerakanku, mendapati ada yang aneh denganku hari ini. Seperti sebuah boneka kayu tanpa ekspresi, tapi mampu di kendalikan, pucat pasi tanpa perasaan. Dia agaknya sedikit khawatir oleh keadaanku.

Marah, kakak bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau gila, kak? Kenapa bertanya jika ini semua sudah jelas?"

"Kupikir, kau tidak akan seserius itu."

Dasar bodoh.

Aku ingin meneriaki makian dan hujatan di depan wajah kakak atau menyindir hubungan terlarangnya itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa aku hanya menahan air mata setelah mengetahui tentang kakak yang ini dan itu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku sudah selesai makan, kak. Aku mau tidur."

Haruskah, tetap seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus berpaling jika aku sendiri sebenarnya tak mampu.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, aku bersikap semakin dingin pada kakak, wajar aku melakukan ini, aku hanya ingin kakak terlihat bersalah dan kembali padaku. Tapi, itu semua tak sesuai dengan rencana. Dia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah.

Kakak mendapat ponsel baru, dan dia semakin menggila. Dulu, ia sering tersenyum sendiri, tapi sekarang ia punya julukan yang aneh pada ponselnya. Ketika aku mengintip dari celah pintu kamar kakak, ia tengah menelpon seseorang, saling mengutarakan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Orang di seberang sana adalah Shisui, jelas mengunci cinta hati kakak dalam kungkungan antensinya. Ketika kakak pergi sejenak dan aku secara tak sopan mengecek ponselnya, di sana aku melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat ulu hatiku nyeri.

Sebuah wallpaper kakak dan Shisui yang tengah bermesraan...

Haruskah aku membenci segalanya?

.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat dan singkatnya kakak menghilang ketika matahari terbit, dia selalu begitu. Setelahnya, ia jarang sekali pulang, tidak ada kalimat basa-basi atau kebohongan yang meleos dari mulut, ia bahkan menjadi sedikit dingin.

Aria yang biasanya sering mengbrol dengan kakak, kini lebih sering di abaikan dan dianggap hanya gunukan sampah yang tak berarti.

Aria sedikit paham dengan sikon juga keadaanya. Ia juga tak menuntut banyak dari kakak. Dia terlihat lebih mengerti kondisi kakak ketimbang diriku, mungkin aku terlalu bodoh.

Aria, cemas."Sasuke, aku tahu kau tidak baik, tapi, bisakah kau sedikit saja makan?"

"Nanti."

"Aku sudah datang ke rumahmu dan membawakanmu banyak makanan. Jadi, habiskan. Apa mau aku panggil Sakura atau Naruto?"

"Sakura dan Naruto? Untuk apa? Aku tidak butuh mereka berdua, termasuk dirimu, Aria. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini, aku sangat berterimakasih."

Aria, mengeryit. Tak paham dengan apa yang aku katakan. Ucapanku terlalu naif dan aku sangat buruk hari ini, hanya untuk mendapat antensi dari kakak, aku melupakan segalanya.

"Aku tahu kau marah sebab hubungan kakakmu itu. Tapi jangan egois, kebahagian kakakmu adalah kebahagianmu juga. Apa yang terjadi saat ini dan apa yang Tuhan lakukan padamu jangan kau anggap sebagai akhir dari segalanya. Dengan melihat wujud kakakmu hari ini, seharusnya kau bersyukur.."

Aria mungkin benar. Tapi, berbicara lebih telihat mudah ketimbang mengalaminya.

Aria melanjutkan. "Hari ini kau mengabaikan Itachi, besok juga dan selamanya akan begitu. Orang tidak bisa memilih ingin di lahirkan menjadi apa dan mencintai siapa..."

"Aria, bisakah kau diam?"

"Cek kotak suratmu hari ini dan lihatlah ada apa di dalamnya, kau akan mengerti. Aku akan menjauh darimu untuk beberapa hari, Sasuke."

.

.

Yang di katakan Aria, mungkin adalah sebuah pertanda. Pertanda buruk yang sudah terdeteksi sejak lama. Sejak saat itu, Aria jarang muncul, bahkan di saat-saat aku membutuhkan dirinya. Sekaligus, aku kehilangan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

Aku menegok dari kaca jendela kamar, berharap Aria muncul untuk mengentuk pintu rumahku. Tapi, ia tak datang. Mungkin, aku sudah menyakiti hatinya?

Lelah menunggu, mata ini terasa berat, lama-lama mataku terpejam, sedikit demi sedikit.

Kemudian.

Bell berbunyi.

Sontak aku melompat dari kasur, terjun dari atas tangga, hendak membuka pintu tergesa-gesa. Tabrak sana, tabrak sini, masih ling-lung akibat mengantuk.

Pintu terbuka.

"Aria.."

Ia menghela napas lelah. "Sasuke, aku sudah menduga ini. Kau belum membaca surat itu 'kan?"

"...surat?"

"Sudah kuduga, ayo bacalah. Itachi menulis ini untukmu."

Aria meraih jemariku, menatap kedua bola mataku sejenak, lantas ia memberi sebuah amplop putih yang agak sedikit basah, menungguku untuk segera membacanya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, aku langsung membaca...

 _ **'Sasuke yang kusayangi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, sebanyak air di samudera, setinggi dari tubuhku, sebanyak dari putaran usia bumi dan juga melebihi rasa cinta ayah dan ibu. Tapi, sangat berat membagi cinta ini antara kau dan Shisui.**_

 _ **Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah dosa dan mungkin setelah kau memergoki pesan di ponselku, caramu melihatku menjadi sebelah mata kepadaku. Boleh saja kau membenciku, aku tidak melarangmu untuk memiliki perasaan benci karena aku juga tidak melarangmu untuk mencintai.**_

 _ **Meninggalkan salah satu di antara kalian adalah hal yang terberat, jujur aku tak sanggup. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memilih, tidak bisa ada di sisimu lagi, meski padanya akhirnya kita harus terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu, buatlah dirimu sanggup untuk semua ini.**_

 _ **Sekarang ini. Shisui sering sekali sakit dan kakak tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Antara kau dan dirinya, terselip rasa kasih sayang tak cukup hanya dengan ungkapan. Dia berbeda denganmu, kau punya Sakura, Naruto dan Aria. Sementara Shisui hanya memiliki aku.**_

 _ **Jadi, dalam ketabahan dan keteguhan hati ini. Aku memutuskan untuk bersama, Shisui. Dalam status kematian...'**_

Surat itu berakhir di sana, bersama bercak-bercak cokelat di kalimat-kalimat terakhir. Pucat pasi aku membacanya, air mataku mengalir tak terbendung lagi.

Aku menangis mendapati kenyataan ini, rasanya, aku ingin mengutuk semua yang ada di dunia ini, tempat ini dan diriku sendiri.

Dalam sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku membanting pintu, merosot setelahnya dan menenggelamkanku dalam kesedihan.

Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan.

Selamat tinggal...

.

.

.

END


End file.
